It is well-known to use computer-based mapping systems to provide travel directions to users. For example, Google Maps for Mobile allows mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and PDAs, to display maps and directions in response to user requests. Specifically, a user may request travel directions by inputting an origin (e.g., the user's current location) and a desired travel destination into his/her mobile device. The device may then receive and/or generate suggested routing information based on the origin and destination information and provide such routing information to the user, such as by mapping the suggested route onto a display screen of the device.
It is often the case that a user of a computer-based mapping system desires to travel to a certain destination but actually issues a query related to a different destination. For example, a user may issue a query for a particular sports arena when in fact the user actually intends to travel to a parking lot or parking garage near the sports arena. In such instance, the user will typically request driving directions to the sports arena and thereafter deviate from the suggested route so arrive at the parking lot/garage. By suggesting alternative travel destinations in response to queries for specific travel destinations that are more closely linked to a user's actual intent, it is believed that a more enjoyable and satisfying user experience may be obtained.